hhfandomcom-20200215-history
William Mims
right|250px|thumb|Playing Fritz Bowman in a first season Hogan's Heroes episode William Mims (January 15, 1927 (Carthage, Missouri) — April 9, 1991 (Studio City, California)) is an American character actor who appeared in several film and television shows, including one episode of the 1960s television sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. Among his film credit were appearences in such films as I Killed Wild Bill Hickok, Wild in the Country, Gunfight in Abilene, The Legend of Custer, The Ballad of Cable Hogue and Johnny Got His Gun. Performing mainly as a guest star, Mims has appeared in episodes of such television shows as Bronco, Death Valley Days, Perry Mason, McHale's Navy, Hogan's Heroes, Wagon Train, Adam-12, Mayberry R.F.D., Alias Smith and Jones, Kung Fu, Charlie's Angels, CHiPs and Matt Houston, as well as the television miniseries Roots: The Next Generations. He died on April 9, 1991 in Studio City California from cardiac arrest. Filmography * The Day the Bubble Burst (1982) (TV) * Underground Aces (1981) * Captain America II: Death Too Soon (1979) (TV) * Roots: The Next Generations (1979) (mini) (TV) * Captain America (1979) (TV) * Columbo: Identity Crisis (1975) (TV) * Adams of Eagle Lake (1975) (TV Series) * The Ransom of Red Chief (1975) (TV) * Hijack (1973) (TV) * Pickup on 101 (1972) * Johnny Got His Gun (1971) * Breakout (1970) * The Traveling Executioner (1970) * Flap (1970) * The Ballad of Cable Hogue (1970) * Paint Your Wagon (1969) * Lost Flight (1969) (TV) * The Bamboo Saucer (1968) * The Legend of Custer (1968) * Gunfight at Abilene (1967) * Hot Rods to Hell (1967) * The Day Mars Invaded Earth (1963) * Lonely are the Brave (1962) * The Children's Hour (1961) * Battle at Bloody Beach (1961) * Wild in the Country (1961) * Sanctuary (1961) * Walk Tall (1960) * No Name on the Bullet (1959) (uncredited) * I Want to Live! (1958) (uncredited) * I Killed Wild Bill Hickok (1956) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Falcon Crest playing "Mr. Purdy" in episode: "The Uncertainty Principle" (episode # 7.15) 22 January 1988 * Murder, She Wrote playing "Mayor" in episode: "Unfinished Business" (episode # 3.3) 12 October 1986 * Simon & Simon playing "Wyler Grey" in episode: "Out-of-town Blues" (episode # 4.22) 28 March 1985 * Matt Houston playing "Tony" in episode: "The High Fashion Murders" (episode # 3.8) 16 November 1984 * Simon & Simon playing "Steven Farrow" in episode: "Red Dog Blues" (episode # 2.22) 24 March 1983 * CHiPs playing "Cliff Hanson" in episode: "Crash Course" (episode # 4.9) 4 January 1981 * Dukes of Hazzard playing "Hickey Burns" in episode: "Good Neighbors, Duke" (episode # 3.10) 2 January 1981 * Charlie's Angels playing "Sam Worden" in episode: "One Love... Two Angels: Part 2" (episode # 4.25) 7 May 1980 * Charlie's Angels playing "Sam Worden" in episode: "One Love... Two Angels: Part 1" (episode # 4.24) 30 April 1980 * The Misadventures of Sheriff Lobo playing "Actor" in episode: "The Senator Votes Absentee" (episode # 1.8) 4 December 1979 * 240-Robert playing "Whitney" in episode: "Models" (episode # 1.4) 17 September 1979 * The Amazing Spider-Man playing "Actor" in episode: "The Captive Tower" (episode # 2.1) 5 September 1978 * Richie Brockleman, Private Eye playing "Dr. Tatlock" in episode: "The Framing of Perfect Sydney" (episode # 1.1) 17 March 1978 * Fantasy Island playing "Tim Beard" in episode: "The Prince/The Sheriff" (episode # 1.5) 11 February 1978 * Quincy playing "DeGroot" in episode: "Snake Eye: Part 2" (episode # 2.2) 4 February 1977 * Quincy playing "DeGroot" in episode: "Snake Eye: Part 1" (episode # 2.1) 4 February 1977 * Kung Fu playing "Sheriff" (as Bill Mims) in episode: "Ambush" (episode # 3.23) 4 April 1975 * The Rookies playing "Dr. Perry" in episode: "Nightmare" (episode # 3.23) 17 March 1975 * Kolchak: The Night Stalker playing "Officer Hale" in episode: "The Devil's Platform" (episode # 1.7) 15 November 1974 * Ironside playing "Arthur Brady" in episode: "Downhill All the Way" (episode # 7.8) 8 November 1973 * Doc Ellis playing "Baker" in episode: "And All Ye Need to Know" (episode # 1.1) 10 October 1973 * Kung Fu playing "Jezdale" in episode: "Alethea" (episode # 1.10) 15 March 1973 * The Rookies playing "Bartender" in episode: "Dead, Like a Lost Dream" (episode # 1.2) 18 September 1972 * Bonanza playing "Williams" in episode: "One Ace Too Many" (episode # 13.26) 2 April 1972 * Alias Smith and Jones playing "Will McIntyre" in episode: "Which Way to the O.K. Corral?" (episode # 2.20) 10 February 1972 * Mannix playing "Carl Loder" in episode: "Babe in the Woods" (episode # 5.16) 5 January 1972 * Night Gallery playing "Brock Ramsey" in episode: "The Hand of Borgus Weems" (episode # 2.3) 15 September 1971 * Gunsmoke playing "Hawkins" in episode: "Pike: Part 2" (episode # 16.24) 8 March 1971 * Gunsmoke playing "Hawkins" in episode: "Pike: Part 1" (episode # 16.23) 1 March 1971 * The Smith Family playing "Ritter" in episode: "The Blue Tie" (episode # 1.4) 10 February 1971 * Alias Smith and Jones playing "Grady" in episode: "Wrong Train to Brimstone" (episode # 1.4) 4 February 1971 * Mayberry R.F.D. playing "Brian" in episode: "Mike's Project" (episode # 3.14) 14 December 1970 * Dan August playing "Actor" in episode: "Epitaph for a Swinger" (episode # 1.9) 18 November 1970 * Bracken's World playing "Doctor" in episode: "One, Two, Three...Cry" (episode # 1.26) 27 March 1970 * Lancer playing "Sheriff Jayson" in epsiode: "Splinter Group" (episode # 2.19) 3 March 1970 * The Bold Ones: The Protectors playing "Creer" in episode: "Draw a Straight Man" (episode # 1.3) 14 December 1969 * The Beverly Hillbillies playing "Guru" in episode: "The Guru" (episode # 7.24) 12 March 1969 * Adam-12 playing "Jimmy Eisley" in episode: "Log 32: Jimmy Eisley's Dealing Smack" (episode # 1.15) 11 January 1969 * Petticoat Junction playing "Mayor Potts" in episode: "Wings" (episode # 6.6) 9 November 1968 * The Outcasts playing "Murphy" in episode: "The Understanding" (episode # 1.4) 14 October 1968 * I Spy playing "General West" in episode: "The Spy Business" (episode # 3.24) 1 April 1968 * Petticoat Junction playing "Mayor Potts" in episode: "Kate's Homecoming' (episode # 5.30) 30 March 1968 * The Beverly Hillbillies playing "General Grant" in episode: "Jethro in the Reserve" (episode # 6.14) 6 December 1967 * The Beverly Hillbillies playing "General Grant" in episode: "The South Rises Again" (episode # 6.13) 29 November 1967 * The Guns of Will Sonnett playing "Sheriff (as Bill Mims) in episode: "The Turkey Shoot" (episode # 1.12) 24 November 1967 * The Beverly Hillbillies playing "General Grant" in episode: "The Reserve Program" (episode # 6.12) 22 November 1967 * Daniel Boone playing "Malloy" in episode: "The Desperate Raid" (episode # 4.10) 16 November 1967 * Cowboy in Africa playing "Arne Petersen" in episode: "The Adopted One" (episode # 1.7) 23 October 1967 * Custer playing "Ezra Tyman" in episode: "Sabers in the Sun" (episode # 1.1) 6 September 1967 * Rango playing "Actor" in episode: "The Not So Good Train Robbery" (episode # 1.10) 17 March 1967 * The Big Valley playing "Sam Bridger" in episode: "Wagonload of Dreams" (episode # 2.16) 2 January 1967 * The Big Valley playing "District Attorney" in episode: "The Martyr" (episode # 2.6) 17 October 1966 * Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre playing "Hood" in episode: "Holloway's Daughter" (episode # 3.19) 11 May 1966 * Daniel Boone playing "Scraps" in episode: "Fifty Rifles" (episode # 2.25) 10 March 1966 * The Long Hot Summer playing "Sam Ruddabaw" in episode: "Track the Man Down" (episode # 1.14) 30 December 1965 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Fritz Bowman" in episode: "Oil for the Lamps of Hogan" (episode # 1.14) 17 December 1965 * McHale's Navy playing "General Williams" in episode: "Reunion for PT-73" (episode # 4.14) 14 December 1965 * The Long Hot Summer playing "Sam Ruddabaw" in episode: "No Hiding Place" (episode # 1.7) 28 October 1965 * The Wild Wild West playing "Governor of California" in episode: "The Night the Wizard Shook the Earth" (episode # 1.3) 1 October 1965 * The Long Hot Summer playing "Sam Ruddabaw" in episode: "The Homecoming" (episode # 1.1) 16 September 1965 * Kraft Suspense Theatre playing "Tim Breener" in episode: "Kill Me on July 20th" (episode # 2.29) 17 June 1965 * The Virginian playing "Cole" in episode: "Legend for a Lawman" (episode # 3.24) 3 March 1965 * Bonanza playing "Prosecutor Bryan Evans" in episode: "A Man to Admire" (episode # 6.11) 6 December 1964 * Wagon Train playing "Marv Jennings" in episode: "The Jed Whitmore Story" (episode # 7.17) 13 January 1964 * The Virginian playing "York" in episode: "To Make This Place Remember" (episode # 2.2) 25 September 1963 * Empire playing "Perry Wilmont" in episode: "Between Friday and Monday" (episode # 1.31) 7 May 1963 * The Twilight Zone playing "Dave" in episode: "The New Exhibit" (episode # 4.13) 4 April 1963 * Wagon Train playing "Esteban Perez" in episode: "The Adam MacKenzie Story" (episode # 6.27) 27 March 1963 * Wagon Train playing "Waters" in episode: "The Johnny Masters Story" (episode # 6.18) 16 January 1963 * Have Gun – Will Travel playing "Adams" in episode: "Trial at Tablerock" 15 December 1962 * Tales of Wells Fargo playing "Lucius Kramm" in episode: "Vignette of a Sinner" (episode # 6.34) 2 June 1962 * Dr. Kildare playing "Arthur Anderson" in episode: "One for the Road" (episode # 1.27) 12 April 1962 * Lawman playing "Actor" in episode: "The Bride" (episode # 4.29) 1 April 1962 * Thriller playing "George Drake" in episode: "An Attractive Family" (episode # 2.15) 1 January 1962 * Tales of Wells Fargo playing "Canby" in episode: "Kelly's Clover Girls" (episode # 6.11) 9 December 1961 * Perry Mason playing "Leander Walker" in episode: "The Case of the Guilty Clients" (episode # 4.28) 10 June 1961 * Tales of Wells Fargo playing "Dan Gillette" in episode: "The Remittance Man" (episode # 5.27) 3 April 1961 * The Life and Legend of Wyatt Earp playing "Editor Dameron" in episode: "The Good Mule and the Bad Mule" (episode # 6.23) 14 March 1961 * Bonanza playing "Ed Bailey" in episode: "The Bride" (episode # 2.18) 21 January 1961 * Lawman playing "Actor" in episode: "The Frame-Up" (episode # 3.18) 15 January 1961 * The Life and Legend of Wyatt Earp playing "Dameron" in episode: "Woman of Tucson" (episode # 6.7) 15 November 1960 * Cheyenne playing "Tully" in episode: "Counterfeit Gun" (episode # 5.2) 10 October 1960 * The Westerner playing "Ray Huff" (as Bill Mims) in episode: "School Days" (episode # 1.2) 7 October 1960 * Death Valley Days playing "Jake Higgins" in episode: "Devil's Bar" (episode # 9.4) 3 October 1960 * Tate playing "Actor" in episode: "Voices of the Town" (episode # 1.5) 6 July 1960 * Bronco playing "Sheriff" in episode: "Legacy of Twisted Creek" (episode # 2.16) 19 April 1960 * Zane Grey Theater playing "Tom Lansing" (as Bill Mims) in episode: "A Small Town That Died" (episode # 4.23) 10 March 1960 * Have Gun – Will Travel playing "Gravely" in episode: "Champagne Safari" (episode # 3.12) 5 December 1959 * Bonanza playing "Sledge" (as Bill Mims) in episode: "The Magnificent Adah" (episode # 1.10) 14 November 1959 * Law of the Plainsman playing "Western Express Agent" (as Bill Mims) in episode: "A Matter of Life and Death" (episode # 1.3) 15 October 1959 * The Life and Legend of Wyatt Earp playing "Actor" (as Bill Mims) in episode: "The Nugger and the Epitaph" (episode # 5.6) 6 October 1959 * The Rough Riders playing "Morrissey" (as Bill Mims) in episode: "The Wagon Raiders" (episode # 1.35) 4 June 1959 * Have Gun – Will Travel playing "Joe" in episode: "Sons of Aaron Murdock" (episode # 2.33) 9 May 1959 Miscellaneous Crew * That's Warner Bros! (1995) (TV Series) (animator) Writer * Hot Body International #1: Miss Cancun (1990) (V) (screenwriter) Editor * Hot Body International #1: Miss Cancun (1990) (V) Director * Death Doll (1989) Art Department * Running Scared (1980) (set designer) Archival Footage * Crazy Horse and Custer: The Untold Story (1990) External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * William Mims at the Internet Movie Database Mims, WilliamMims, WilliamsMims, WilliamMims, WilliamMims, WilliamMims, WilliamMims, William